


Let the Right One In--Alternate Version

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [27]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode would have been a lot shorter if Daisy’s powers were used efficiently. “That’s it? Couldn’t you even set someone on fire?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Right One In--Alternate Version

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Damon parked the car along the side of the dirt road, at the foot of the long driveway that ran up to the farmhouse between two rows of stately trees. If it hadn’t been a known haven for vengeful vampires, the property would’ve been quite pleasant.

            “ _You_ , stay in the car,” Damon ordered Elena. I assumed that meant I was to come along.

            Elena assumed the same. “Why is Daisy going if _I_ can’t go?” she wanted to know. She was genuinely worried about Stefan and wanted to assist in his retrieval.

            “ _Because_ , Daisy is going to keep me from losing my temper and tearing that house apart piece by piece,” Damon growled impatiently. “Come on!” He threw himself out of the car into the rain before Elena could continue her argument and I scrambled to follow him.

            “The plan is?” I asked him in a low voice as we hiked up the driveway.

            “The _result_ is, we walk out with Stefan,” he told me tersely. Water sluiced down the back of his neck under his jacket collar; the man didn’t seem to own a coat with a hood. The uncomfortable wetness only added to his foul mood.

            “By whatever means necessary?” I persisted.

            “I don’t think they grabbed Stefan from the woods so he could teach them the latest board games,” he pointed out darkly. “The longer he’s in that house the longer they torture him—unless they decide to just give up and stake him.”

            I took that as a yes.

            “This f-----g weather,” Damon snarled. He grabbed my hand. “Come on.” In an instant he had zipped us to the porch of the house. Damon pounded furiously on the door. “Pearl! Let me in, g‑‑‑‑‑‑‑t, or I will bring this house down around your ears!”

            The door opened partway, but it wasn’t Pearl standing there—it was Frederick, the scruffy vampire who had attacked Damon and Stefan at home the day before, or so I assumed from Damon’s expression. “Pearl’s not here right now,” he said with smug mildness.

            “Where’s my brother?” Damon demanded.

            Frederick nodded at someone over his shoulder, who presumably ran off to fetch Stefan. “Down in that tomb, the first few weeks we were starving, it was like every nerve ending was on fire,” the man began casually. “It’s the kind of pain that can drive a man mad.”

            “Yeah, that’s _really_ interesting,” Damon dismissed sarcastically.

            “I’m gonna give your brother a taste of that pain,” Frederick continued. “Before I kill him.”

            “You could hardly do it _after_ you killed him,” Damon sneered.

            Two other vampires finally reappeared at the end of the hall with Stefan between them. He was already doubled over and bleeding, and as we watched one of his keepers stabbed a wooden stake into his stomach—painful, but not fatal.

            Damon tried to charge through the doorway but was stopped by the invisible barrier protecting the human occupants of the house. A woman appeared from the side, a glazed look in her eyes and numerous bite marks on her skin. “This is Miss Gibbons, the owner of the house,” Frederick introduced with a smirk. “Miss Gibbons, you should _never_ invite this bad man in.”

            “I’ll never invite him in,” she repeated mechanically.

            Frederick crossed his arms over his chest as he lounged just within the safety of the doorway. “So… what _are_ you going to do now?” he taunted Damon.

            “I’m gonna have my girlfriend kick your a-s,” Damon shot back.

            I didn’t think it would be a very good display of solidarity at this point to roll my eyes. “Well, I hope it won’t come to that,” I said instead, in a placating tone.

            Damon stepped aside and I crossed the threshold easily. Frederick straightened up in alarm but made no move against me. “You can’t come in!” he sputtered.

            “She doesn’t _need_ an invitation, a-shole,” Damon pointed out. Now _he_ was the smug one. I just hoped he wouldn’t give away too much about my abilities—surprise was a very important weapon.

            None of the other vampires moved as I walked down the hall and took Stefan from them, as easily as if we had agreed to his return. Even through his haze of pain Stefan looked up at me questioningly, his sharp eyes noting every detail. “Um—stop her!” Frederick insisted, but nobody even tried.

            “I don’t know how,” confessed one of the other vampires.

            “I can’t move,” said another, then scratched his ear, seemingly belying his statement.

            I walked Stefan out to the porch and into Damon’s grasp. “That’s it?” Damon asked me with some disappointment. “Couldn’t you even set someone on fire?”

            “Well, there’s no need for that, is there?” I pointed out. “Let’s get Stefan to the car,” I added, putting his hood up over his head. At least _he_ had dressed for the weather.

            “You won’t even make it off the porch!” Frederick snarled.

            “Yeah, you’re doing _so_ great at stopping us,” Damon shot back, hopping down the steps with Stefan.

            I turned back to the doorway so all the vampires in the house could hear me. “Pearl’s going to learn about this,” I warned them. “I don’t think this is what she had in mind. If I were you, I would think carefully about who’s going to get the blame.” Frederick looked nervously over his shoulder at the two vampires who had—perhaps formerly—been his assistants, who were now staring at him with a lot less respect.

            I trotted down the porch steps after Damon, who put his other arm around me and zipped all three of us back to the car. Elena popped out of the vehicle immediately and threw her arms around Stefan, causing him to grunt in pain. “Oh, I’m sorry!” she told him, tears forming in her eyes when she saw the blood seeping through his coat.

            “’S okay,” he tried to tell her through gritted teeth, grimacing more than smiling.

            “He’ll be fine. Get in the car,” Damon ordered, looking back at the house.

            “They won’t follow us,” I assured him as we climbed into the car.

            “Why not?” Elena wanted to know as she pulled Stefan close in the back seat.

            I cranked the heat up for him as Damon peeled away from the house—with the blood loss he probably wouldn’t be able to regulate his body temperature well. “They’re too afraid of Pearl,” I explained. “They know they’ll already be in trouble for violating her orders.” That wasn’t the entire truth, of course, and as I turned to the back seat I saw the curious look in Stefan’s eyes. He wanted to know just exactly how I—or Damon—had managed to get him out of there.

            Of course, he might forget exactly what he’d seen happen. So might the other vampires at the house. Not Frederick, though—I wanted him to remember, so he didn’t try anything like it again. Assuming Pearl left him alive after this stunt.


End file.
